


Tea Cups

by ForTheHearts



Category: Clannad
Genre: A night outing, Amusement Park, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teen Romance, Winter Date, tea cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: "Well be in trouble if we're caught here, Tomoya-kun." Nagisa, the shy girl, warns him. Kissing her forehead as he didn't think it would be possible for it happening.First ever Clannad one shot. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Furukawa Nagisa/Okazaki Tomoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tea Cups

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Clannad. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

**Tea Cups**

A night like any other night. A night that would change the relationship of two friends. The friends that lived together. As well as shared feelings for each other. After dinner, Tomoya decides on help close up the store.

"Make sure everything is locked up." Akio tells him.

Tomoya did as told. A pair of amber eyes was watching him. Her father would take notice when staring back at his daughter. Soon as their eyes met, she shyly puts her head down.

"Someone's been watching you." He teases.

Tomoya didn't bother asking whom. A feeling he already knew whom the person was. Poking his head to the side catching a glimpse of her. They shared a smile while he stacked the breads.

She runs upstairs soon as he caught her looking. "Why did he have to look at me?" She would fight few tears. Running the long hallway to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Alone in her room she needed to tell Tomoya she was falling in love with him.

"Tomoya-kun, I'm in love with you.."

Someone would hear through the door. Her mother knocked on the door. She whispers in a low voice. "Are you alright, Nagisa?"

Hearing her mother's voice the frail girl opens the door. Staring at her mother whom had her arms opened suddenly. Going to her mother's arms she nods her head as tears were coming down.

"Kaa-san, I'm in love with him."

"I heard it baby girl," She confesses patting top of her dear daughter's head. "Will tou-san approve?"

Knowing how much her dear husband caused trouble for the young man, knew he liked him. Either way as parents both wanted their precious daughter to be able to know what love was. They saw good in Tomoya Okazaki too.

"Yes we will."

"I'll tell him my feelings."

"Go right ahead, Nagisa, good luck."

She happily cheers her daughter on. 

The frail girl makes it back to the store. The whole floor was already dark looking for Tomoya. Calling out his name as a bell rings. She looks towards the door seeing him leave too.

"Tomoya-kun, where you're going?"

The friends met face to face. Staring hard at each other. Faces ripe as tomatoes. Tomoya laughs taking her hands among his.

"I wasn't going nowhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. maybe a walk would do me good."

He looks at her. Looking down at their hands as one of the two squeezes it. For good measure, as a sweet shy smile reaches her face.

"I want to go with you."

"I wasn't even planning on stopping from going anywhere without you, Nagisa."

The sweet friends chattered of what's going on in school. Their walk led few blocks to an amusement park. A park that was suddenly finished being built weeks ago. 

"Let's check it out."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"You're a worrier."

Tomoya climbs up the gates. As the gates were heavily locked. As well as guarded by security. Nagisa, a bit frightful climbed up the wall best she could.

"Make sure not to look down!" He warned as he pulls her up.

In no time they've made it to the other side. All was quiet once they checked out the huge park.

"Oh my this will be fun to see in daylight."

"It's better we do that, Tomoya-kun."

"Where's your adventure, Nagisa?" He holds her hands. They would walk further into the park. Something caught the eye of Nagisa.

"Oh I loved riding those when I was little."

Tomoya follows her gaze. He sees What she points out. Chuckling knowing he used to like going to those as a kid himself.

"Tea cups. Let's give it a go."

"Well be in trouble if we're caught here, Tomoya-kun." Nagisa, the shy girl, warns him. Kissing her forehead as he didn't think it would be possible for it happening.

Her face reddens. Amber eyes widened seeing what he was doing. Tomoya tried working the machines looking to see if anyone was around.

All was clear.

He grabs her arms pulling her to a tea cup. Setting her down, as he joins her too.

"A---are you sure of this?"

"Shush as long as we keep quiet."

The rides starts moving. Putting on the seatbelts that were provided for the ride too. Nagisa looked his way, as he sniggered. She joins along. Hoping to Kami they wouldn't get caught.

The lights of the red shone on. They cheered happily together. 

"Thank you for coming along, Nagisa."

"...." She wasn't sure what to say. All was heard coming from her a stifling giggle. The ride a bit bumpy too.

"It should be over soon." He whispered.

The ride stops suddenly. Someone had turned off the machine and caught sight of them. Running off soon as their seatbelts was taking off too.

"Hey come back!" A huge man hollers at them.

They dash out of the park. Towards the gate they first climbed over. Tomoya promising Nagisa's parents no harm would ever come her way. He knocked down a huge security. Naigsa, in shock watches.

"t---tomoya-kun?"

She stutters. He grabs her over the gate. Telling her what to do as he was behind her. 


End file.
